


You have me

by Kat_Fish_Yiu



Series: Kalex [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fights, Kalex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Fish_Yiu/pseuds/Kat_Fish_Yiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本文設定在第八集。Kara在覺得媽媽騙了她之後，對著媽媽的虛擬裝置大哭一場後崩潰。在跟Alex相擁後，Kara跑了出去。這段情節是發生是Alex追了出去之後，兩人在練功房中的一段「打鬥療傷」。</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have me

**Author's Note:**

> Kara x Alex  
> 以Kara視角寫成，有親匿戲。非十八禁。

《You have me》

　　她騙了我！她們都在騙自己！  
　　不論是媽，還是Aunt Astra！  
　　Kara在Deo的總部裡那充滿科幻感的走廊胡亂走著，居然胡裡胡塗的走進那充滿了氪星石裝置的練功房。  
　　她無力地靠在台上，是氪星石令自己變得虛弱，還是剛剛痛哭一場的崩潰才令自己軟手軟腳，自己已搞不清楚了。

　　聽到門被關上的聲音，Kara擦乾了眼淚，背對著來人站起身。  
　　「我想一個人靜靜，Alex。」  
　　怎料Kara突然被來人一個狠摔，在半空中翻倒台上。  
　　Alex跳了上台，騎在她的身上，牢牢的盯著自己。  
　　雖然這房間裡充滿了氪星石，但大概因為percentage調得不算高，自己並沒有摔得很疼。  
她疑惑地看著穿著Deo那件短袖制服的Alex。  
God know他們的制服還可以有多難看，雖然Alex的身材是不錯的，可是她居然敢乖乖穿上這制服，而她之前居然還挑剔自己在衣服上的顏色品味？！  
　　「揍我。」  
　　「甚麼！？」  
　　「揍我。」  
　　通常在Kara提出甚麼瘋狂建議的時候，Alex都總愛用這一副受不了和看神經病的眼神看著自己。可是這次卻輪到癱在地上的Kara用這種眼神看著面無表情的Alex。  
　　Alex一把將她拉了起身，把她狠狠推到台下牆上。  
　　Kara慌忙閃避Alex接下來迅猛的一拳，在Kara醒覺到是Alex用她的方法在幫她走出陰霾的時候，她和Alex已經拳腳來往了不下數個回合了。  
　　Kara避過了Alex的左勾拳，她開始狠下心來，認真地對戰。膝踢，側身踢，朝對方的所有弱點攻擊，包括Alex那柔軟又平坦緊緻的小腹，還有那雙線條好看的手臂……  
　　Alex用長腿連環飛踢了數下，Kara堪堪避過，卻腳步踉蹌，一個不慎，被Alex一個蹲下的掃堂腿掃倒跌在地上。

　　兩個人大汗淋漓，在對打了十多分鐘後，兩人又一次重覆剛才的姿勢。  
　　Alex跨坐了在自己的腰上，垂下頭來，她那還沒及肩的棕色髮絲沾著汗貼在脖子上。  
　　Alex的體力比自己想像中恢復的快。  
　　這點其實也只不過是自己近日才發現的，畢竟以前她可沒這種跟姐姐對戰的機會，因為她曾經不知道Alex是在為超查部工作的特工，不是那些只會坐在實驗室中手無搏雞之力的女博士。  
　　Alex微喘著氣，Kara卻感受自己喘的粗氣要比她急速得多。這該死的氪星石！  
　　「你…你還記得上次我跟媽吵了一架後，你在車裡是怎麼安慰我嗎？」  
　　「那…那…不一樣。你的媽媽…可沒有利用你來逮捕親人。」  
　　「Kara！」  
　　不知道從哪裡的力氣，Kara推開了Alex，自顧自的走開，她仍然喘著氣休息。她沒有去看那滿臉擔憂的Alex，她怕自己會再一次忍不住……像小孩子般……  
　　「我已經不是小孩子了！為甚麼你們每個人依然待我好像小孩子一樣保護起來！用謊言來保護我嗎？她說她愛我！這一切都是假的！Aunt Astra在騙我！連我媽媽也是！」  
　　「They did love you, Kara！I LOVE YOU, Kara!」  
本來背向著她的Kara，突然看到Alex走在自己臉前。  
Alex修長的手指貼在自己的臉上，擦去她臉上的水。  
Kara這才發覺自己臉頰上又流著淚水。她這可算明白了上次Alex哭了之後像小孩子一樣否認的舉動了，更何況自己一天之內哭了兩次。  
　　「Kara，你必須要振作，我知道你可以的。」  
　　Kara輕輕拿下Alex的手，Alex卻反應不對，突然抽開了手，Kara吃驚地看著Alex的臉，從她的神色中看得出來她正忍著痛楚。  
　　果然，Kara眼疾手快地拿起了剛才Alex的手，看到她手臂上滿是瘀清，濃濃的罪疚感湧了上來。  
「抱歉！抱歉！」無力感，慌亂感再一次湧了上來。  
「對不起！Alex！對不起！」

　　就像她剛抵達地球後，第一個擁抱般，Alex再一次的擁抱自己，這次可不是輕輕的、禮貌性的擁抱，而是緊緊抱著自己的。  
　　在熟悉的懷抱中，Kara再一次放鬆了整個人，頭埋在了Alex脖子上，輕輕啜泣。  
　　Kara把所有的恐懼釋出，她害怕，所以她才拼命地想把這一切都歸咎於那些根本不願說出事實真相的親人。  
　　Alex堅定有力的聲音在她髮絲間耳邊響起。  
　　「Kara，你沒有被判終身監禁。你父母是為了保護你，讓你活下來，才把你送來地球的。你不是被遺棄的，你不是沒有選擇的！因為你有我們！like me.」  
　　Kara緩緩離開了Alex的擁抱，此刻Alex用前所未有的認真的，溫柔又堅強的眼神牢牢盯著自己。Kara可以近距離地從她的眼眸中看到自己茫然的倒影。  
「You are not alone, YOU HAVE ME.」  
　　Kara無力地以額頭貼上了Alex的額頭，她虛弱地笑了起來。  
　　「Of course, Alex. I know I have you.」  
　　「I love you, Kara.」  
　　Kara可以感覺Alex到扶在自己背上的那雙手正在輕輕顫抖。  
此刻，Alex愛憐地看著她，突然閉上了眼睛，輕嘆出一口氣。  
Alex呼出的氣噴到Kara的臉上，癢癢的。她們的臉前所未有的貼近。  
　　剎那間，Kara的心底似是被觸動，神推鬼差般，她渴望抓緊眼前這人兒，這個她深信一直在默默保護自己的、最重要的人。  
　　Kara的唇貼上了近在咫尺的柔軟，天地間好像在旋轉，這種感覺比飛翔在幾百米幾千米高空之上還要美妙。離心力對氪星人來從來都不是問題，她在飛行時從來都不會感到暈眩的，可是此刻，Kara結合生平在兩個星球上生存的經驗…她終於意識到，這種暈眩感是來源自當她吻上了一直在心底深愛著的人的滿足感。

Kara的雙手貼上了Alex的腰，她們的唇舌依舊糾纏著。她的手往上移，摸到了Alex充滿肌肉線條的背，還摸到了那雙緊繃的，卻被自己的愚蠢發洩弄得滿是瘀青的手臂。  
Alex也似著了魔般，手輕掃著自己的背。  
Kara想起了從前的一切，她怎麼從來沒發現過？這麼明顯的事實？雖然她經常抱她的養姐－她的Alex，可是愚蠢如自己，卻從來沒發現Alex有著健身的習慣，沒發現她在默默接受特工的培訓，甚至在她即將登上那輛注定要失事的飛機去日內瓦開會議（而自己卻一如而往蠢得相信了這鬼謊話）前，自己都對於Alex所做的一切毫不察覺。

　　這只不過是因為她愛自己。  
　　她曾開玩笑對Alex說過，「你這一生所做的一切，都只是為了保護我。」  
　　那時候她怎麼就忽略了Alex臉上那一閃而過的不自然般的默認？

恍惚間，Alex吃痛地呼出了聲，原來Kara不自覺把她推到了牆上，Alex的背在無意中狠撞上了牆。  
她們的唇終於分開，Kara無意識到盯著眼前人的眼睛。  
只見Alex一向那充滿了關懷的眼神不見了，她只怔怔的看著自己幾乎零距離的臉。  
兩人喘息著，吐納的氣息都呼在彼此的臉上。  
Kara頭腦也是迷迷暈暈的，腦中忽然飄過的瘋狂念頭，居然是在想到底是剛剛二人打鬥一場的緣故，還是剛剛的激吻令兩人的臉紅潤至此。  
瘋了，Kara這樣想著，我想我一定是瘋了。

　Alex輕輕推開自己，跌跌撞撞地衝出來了充滿綠光的練功房。  
　Kara轉而靠在牆上，背著牆坐在地上，胸口依然激烈地起伏著喘息。

　　Fuck.  
　　Fuck it.  
　　I DID IT .

　　第二天，當Kara仍滿腦子想著Alex柔軟的吻的時候，她已不自覺踏入了那秘密辦公室房間了。她紛亂的頭緒糾結著Alex、Astra和這一切的真相，她真的覺得累了，加上自己神推鬼差的那個吻，大概是因為這樣。

　　兩個伙伴明顯感覺Kara的情緒不高，她反常地沒有掛起每天如一朝的笑容。只顧悶頭坐在沙發上。James和Winn連忙你一句我一句地關心她起來。  
　　「發生了甚麼事?」  
　　「你沒事吧？她做了些甚麼？」  
　　Kara把差點湧到嘴邊的那句「I kiss her.」吞了回去。  
　　「是Astra嗎？」  
　　「一切都還好吧？」  
Kara忍不住了，「拜托，我現在不想談論這些。」Kara更顯心煩意亂，「我們能不能……」她終究還是噤聲了，我可以想到若她說出真相，大概眼前這兩位伙伴當機的時間比她還要長。  
　　也許她需要好好獨處一下。  
等到話題終於回到那位意圖把Cat拉下馬的充滿所謂自我白人優越感的男性的陰謀，還有那位神秘的Adam時，Kara終於覺得自己可是暫時把昨晚的吻放到一邊了。

暫時性的。


End file.
